


Ginger Whiskers

by awkward_radar_tech



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bearded Hux, F/M, Fluff, GUESS WHAT, Insecure Armitage Hux, but will it become more than that, i wrote it now, just a lieutenant doing her job, probably but i didnt write that, woot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: General Hux has been missing from the bridge for over two weeks now, but you need to speak to him about the undercover mission the two of you are going on. When you go to inform him about the beard he has to wear, you find out why he has been absent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is technically after midnight so it is not two fics in one day, but two fics within a few hours!! Something short and sweet and I hope this help heals the break I caused with This Too Shall Pass. 
> 
> Prompt from bad–bad–man on Tumblr: Could you write a little drabble about Hux with a beard and Reader convinces him he looks handsome. Thank you <3

For the 15th cycle in a row, General Hux was not on the bridge. This could only mean one of two things, he was terribly ill or he had a lot of reports to go through. You walked to his office hoping it was the latter because you had a mission together next week and you needed to brief him on new information. You entered the code into the door, but it beeped at you alerting you that Hux had to give permission from inside to open the door.  
Then you heard his voice from the speaker, “Who is there?”  
“Lieutenant (y/n), sir.”  
His response to that was to unlock and open the door. When you walked in, the door immediately shut behind you, and you found your general facing away from the door, away from you. You came to a stop at you normal spot two steps away from his desk.  
You spoke with the level tone holding an air of authority you were taught to address officers with, “General, sir, I am here to brief you on more information about our undercover mission.”  
Without turning around General Hux waved his hand and told you to proceed.  
“This planet’s culture dictates that men of authority should wear a thick beard, the uniform department has come up with a fake beard for you to wear that is easy to apply but looks natural once it is on. I have my own physical appearance modifications I must adhere to in order to present as the wife of a wealthy man, but you don’t need to hear about that, and it is in the document I sent if you really want to know. They also wear a lot of whites, pastels, and light colored clothing, which is repulsing-”  
Hux cut you off, “Lieutenant, I know about the culture and appearance changes we will be going through. And you can tell the uniform department that I won’t be needing that fake beard.”  
“Sir, if you don’t mind me asking, why won’t you be needing the fake beard?”  
Hux turned around, “Because I have grown one. Please don’t laugh at me, I know I look ridiculous.”  
You admired the thick, full beard that adorned your General’s face, “Oh sir, I would never laugh at you, unless you made a joke, then I would laugh. And you do not look ridiculous, general, quite the opposite if you ask me.”  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“I mean, sir, that you look incredibly handsome, even more than you look without the beard, and I don’t know how that is possible.”  
“(y/n), you think I’m handsome?”  
“Of course, General Hux. That is part of the reason I volunteered for this mission with you, the other and main part is that I admire your work ethic and how you run this ship and I want to learn from you, sir.”  
“Well, I am quite flattered. And you can just call me Hux in private, you are going to be my ‘wife’ soon anyways.”  
“Of course, Hux.”  
“Would you mind having dinner with me tonight, (y/n)? I want to know more about my future ‘wife’ plus I think I need some more convincing about my beard.”  
“It would be my pleasure, Hux. And I will do as much convincing as you need.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks have passed since your briefing and dinner with General Hux, and you are now in the middle of your mission. Attempts of flirtation from each party went over the other’s head, not quite noticing the romantic interest behind the comments. That all changes when you are brought down by what this culture dictates you wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of working on the 4 prompts/wips I have, I wrote this. I hope you enjoy this part 2 that nobody asked for. Also reader isn’t a depressed down, she just fucking hates her outfit and doesn’t want to wear it.

You stood in front of the full length mirror in your walk-in closet, trying to take in what you were wearing. Your face was caked in makeup in the feature-altering fashion that all wives of wealthy men wore, you were told something about the fact that her true beauty should only be observed by her husband and close family, and your body was covered by a flowy, light pink dress matching the same shade as Hux’s tunic and slacks, because apparently married wealthy couples had to match outfits. You couldn’t stand the way you looked, you were hideous and couldn’t wait to return to the blacks and greys of the First Order uniforms with no need for excessive makeup. But this is the price to pay to get new intel on who is supporting the Resistance and where their bases might be located, and you were doing quite well.

You finally decided it was time to face the day and walked out to you bedroom with a scowl on your face.

Hux, who was sitting on the bed waiting, looked up at you, “Look at my amazingly beautiful wife. You look gorgeous today.”

You spoke through grit teeth, “Don’t you even start that in this house. I will shoot you.”

Hux stood up, walked over to you, and took your hands in his, “(y/n) I’m not playing a part. Okay the wife part was, but the rest was true. While what you are wearing is truly horrendous from where we come from, in this culture you are quite stunning. And out of this makeup you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

“You mean it?”

“Of course. I was taken aback when you called me handsome with my beard because I thought you were too pretty to ever like me. And if you can convince me that I look handsome with this beard, I can do my damnedest to convince you that you look good in this.”

“I thought you were too handsome and too high of rank to ever think of me as a potential partner.”

“Oh, my dear, that is so far from the truth. You stand out to me both in your looks and your capabilities as an officer. You’ve already told me why you applied for this mission, so I think I should tell you why I chose you. Besides being able to get to know you more and being able to call you my wife for a few weeks, and maybe cause you to fall in love with me, I selected you because of all the possibilities that lie ahead of you in your career, and the more experience you get and the more you prove yourself, the sooner I can promote you.”

“No, you’re lying.”

He squeezed your hands, “No, I’m not (y/n). You are beautiful inside and out. I have never met anybody else that would forfeit their right to the throne and their family’s fortune to join a military organization because their dream was to wear clean cut uniforms everyday, creating strategies not being prim, proper, and elegant in every way. Hell, I wouldn’t have done it. I admire your dedication to your job and the Order. You could have requested to have a handmaiden to help get you ready, but you chose to learn to do it by yourself. You put your whole heart into everything you do, and I adore it. I adore you.”

You were left speechless, the man you have admired your whole career admires your dedication, and the man you have a crush on has a crush on you too, although he would never put his feelings into those words. You must have been quiet for too long staring into his eyes because Hux is now holding your face and saying your name, asking if you’re alright. You tell him you are and he smiles at you. You smile back and then he is moving his hand to the back of your neck and leaning in for a kiss.

The two of you have shared plenty of kisses since you arrived, but only around others since public displays of affection was a large part of the culture. This kiss was different, instead of the short and sweet kisses you shared outside there was a level of passion behind this one. There was no time wasted by Hux to slip his tongue into your mouth, and he pulled your body closer to his. He walked the two of you to the bed, pulling you down to sit on his lap, somehow never breaking the kiss, hands beginning to explore the other’s body. The two of you weren’t going to explore the shopping district anytime soon as you had planned, but this was much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


End file.
